In Memoriam
by Picotti
Summary: Poudlard, le monde des sorciers, c'est une foule de souvenirs, de sentiments et de vécu. Voici des témoignages sur tout, tout le monde, et tout un chacun.
1. Le gardien des clés

**LE GARDIEN DES CLES**

Lorsque l'on me demande de raconter mes souvenirs de Poudlard, l'une des premières choses qui me vient à l'esprit c'est Hagrid, le Gardien des Clés, ou Garde-Chasse. C'est une géant. Enfin la rumeur dit plutôt qu'il s'agit d'un demi-géant mais à mon avis, c'est faux. Personne ne peut tomber amoureux d'une géante au point de lui faire un enfant, n'est-ce pas ? Mais Hagrid reste particulièrement impressionnant. Il est gigantesque, bourru, presque brut. Même son épaisse barbe brune a un petit quelque chose d'effrayant.

Et pourtant, c'est juste un grand homme qui ne fait de mal à personne. Il emmène les première année au château le jour de la rentrée, leur fait traverser le lac.

Il est passionné par les créatures fantastiques, surtout si elles sont venimeuses, couvertes de crocs ou de griffes ou mal considérée par l'opinion publique. Je crois que c'est parce que, au fond de lui, il retrouve en eux l'image que les sorciers ont généralement de lui.

On le prend pour un benêt, d'autant qu'il ne peut pas faire de magie. Mais c'est avant tout quelqu'un de simple. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très malin mais, au final, qui ça importe ? Il l'est bien assez pour avoir été l'homme de confiance de Dumbledore pendant de nombreuses années et tout autant pour avoir été nommé professeur de Soins aux Créatures magiques.

Hagrid forme en quelque sorte l'âme profonde de Poudlard. Il est là, il a toujours été là et il sera toujours là. Et personne ne peut songer à Poudlard sans se rappeler, à un moment donné, la silhouette de cet homme, parcourant le parc, son arbalète à la main.


	2. A travers mes yeux

**A TRAVERS MES YEUX**

Depuis la fin de la guerre qui a opposé Lord Voldemort à Harry Potter, mon mari a toujours été considéré comme l'héritier d'une famille de lâches et de pleutres, de Mangemorts qui n'assumaient pas leurs positions ni leurs opinions et préféraient se faire passer pour des victimes plutôt que pour de bon perdants.

Mais dans une guerre, il n'y a jamais de bons perdants. Juste des gagnants et d'autres qui devront s'écraser et s'humilier parce qu'ils n'ont pas été les plus puissants.

Après la guerre, Poudlard n'a plus jamais été pareil et je me souviens des histoires qui circulaient sur tout un chacun et notamment Harry mais aussi Draco. J'avais pris sa défense parce que, à mon sens, il n'avait pas eu tellement le choix. Il avait cherché à s'opposer à Voldemort mais il avait été menacé. En tout cas c'était ainsi que j'imaginais les choses.

Et il s'avérait que je les imaginais bien.

Draco est souvent distant, parfois froid. Il se met facilement en colère et il aime parler de lui, il aime qu'on l'admire et qu'on lui porte de l'intérêt. Mais ce n'est qu'un masque. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il serre notre fils nouveau-né dans ses bras, j'ai la preuve qu'il est lui-aussi capable d'amour et de sensibilité. Ses yeux brillent, son sourire est celui d'un père et d'un mari comblé.

Que les mauvaises langues à son sujet aillent donc se faire voir !


	3. Question de point de vue

**QUESTION DE POINT DE VUE**

Les soirées en famille au Terrier étaient toujours un moment privilégié. Le soir, lorsque tout le monde allait enfin se coucher, il n'était pas rare que plusieurs se retrouvent, discrètement, pour continuer à discuter à voix basse.

Un soir d'été, ce fut dans l'ancienne chambre de Fred et Georges que les filles se regroupèrent, allant de Lily, âgée de treize ans, jusqu'à Victoire, vingt-et-un ans. A la lueur d'une bougie dont la flamme tremblotait dans la bise apportée par la fenêtre ouvertes, elles se penchaient les unes contre les autres avec des airs de comploteuses.

« L'année dernière à Poudlard, commença Dominique, dix-huit ans, il y avait un garçon qui me faisait trop craquer. Moi ce que j'aime, c'est les joueurs de Quidditch. »

Rose, sa cousine de quinze ans, la poussa du coude.

« Comme James c'est ça ? »

Dominique plissa le nez.

« James n'est pas craquant ! Il est juste bête comme un Nimbus ! »

Lucy, qui avait le même âge, plissa le nez.

« Pas d'accord ! »

Assise sur le lit, elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui menaçait de tomber droit sur la flamme de la bougie.

« Si ce n'était pas mon cousin je craquerais pour lui moi. Il est plutôt mignon et en plus il est drôle.

_ Il est casse-pieds, assura Rose. Un garçon doit être sensible et gentil, pas moqueur.

_ Albus, par exemple ? susurra Roxanne âgée de quatorze ans. On sait toutes que c'est ton petit chéri. »

Rose rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Ce n'est pas Albus que j'aime. »

Un « oooooh » parcourut l'ensemble des cousines qui, toutes, dévisagèrent avec de grands yeux celle qui parlait, attendant avidement qu'elle en dise plus.

« C'est Scorpius évidemment ! »

Roxanne tapa dans les mains et Lily pâlit un peu.

« Je le savais, souffla-t-elle.

_ Et moi je regrette de ne plus être à Poudlard, enchaîna Molly qui avait déjà vingt ans. Dis-moi Rosie, tu vas lui en parler ?

_ Oh non ! Tu rigoles ! »

Les filles éclatèrent de rire.

« Moi, continua Molly sur sa lancée, je veux un garçon qui me protège. Un type bien costaud. Comme... euh... je ne sais pas en fait. On a pas de ça dans la famille. »

A nouveau, les rires. Une seule encore n'avait pas parlé et ce fut la petite Lily qui posa la question.

« Et toi Victoire ? Tu en dis quoi ? »

Le regard de l'interpellée se fit vague.

« Moi j'aime les garçons rêveurs, un brun déjantés. J'aime bien le côté tendre, attentif, prévoyant. Quelqu'un qui va me faire rire, qui va me consoler quand j'en aurais besoin et qui va toujours être là pour... »

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer, ses cousines, en chœur, s'écrièrent :

« Teddy ! »

Ce fut au tour de Victoire de rougir. La discussion cependant s'acheva ici. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Molly, première du nom.

« Au lit demoiselles ! Et la première que j'entends jacasser, je la transforme en perruche ! »

Les filles se levèrent, soufflèrent la bougie et s'égayèrent comme une volée de moineaux.


	4. Vrombir

**VROMBIR**

Sirius Black fit tourner la poignée de la moto et dans un énorme vrombissement, le moteur affirma qu'il fonctionnait correctement. Un nuage de fumée grisâtre s'évacua du pot d'échappement. Sirius, couvert de cambouis de la tête aux pieds, se redressa, satisfait. Cette moto était sa petite satisfaction personnelle. Il l'avait achetée seulement deux semaines plus tôt avec un fond de monnaie que lui avait donné l'oncle Alphard quand il s'était enfui de chez lui. Selon Lily, il aurait mieux fait de garder l'argent de côté pour se trouver un appartement plus spacieux que celui qu'il avait déjà. Mais Sirius s'en fichait. Maintenant que James lui avait annoncé qu'ils ne seraient jamais colocataires et que c'était avec Lily qu'il voulait vivre, Sirius avait décidé de s'offrir de quoi se distraire un peu.

La moto avait été l'objet parfait. L'ennui était qu'elle était en très mauvais état et puis il y avait ce petit plus. Il avait lu dans un livre à Poudlard que certains véhicules moldus pouvaient être enchantés pour voler. Il s'était mis en tête d'y arriver. Et là, s'il ne se trompait pas, il y était parvenu.

Un petit sourire sur les lèvres, il piocha la paire de lunettes de protection dans sa boîte à outil puis il enfourcha la moto. Le soleil avait chauffé la selle, presque agréablement. Il empoigna le guidon, le cœur battant et d'un coup sec, fit démarrer l'engin qui s'élança dans les airs sous ses hurlements de joie.


	5. Ecriture

**ECRITURE**

« J'ai envie de devenir écrivain. Ou reporter, enfin les deux quoi. Tu penses que tante Luna pourra m'y aider ? »

La surprise se dessina instantanément sur le visage de George Weasley lorsque son fils, Fred, âgé de quatorze ans, lui annonça ses projets. Il hésita. Ce n'était clairement pas les projets qu'il avait fait pour lui. Il aurait adoré qu'il reprenne la boutique mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas le pousser dans une voie qui ne lui convenait pas. Il aurait adoré qu'il ressemble à son frère, qu'il ait le même caractère espiègle mais Freddy était bien plus calme, bien plus rêveur aussi.

« On lui demandera, d'accord. »

L'enfant acquiesça et joua un moment avec les pommes de terre sautées dans son assiette.

« Est-ce que je te déçois papa ?

_ Mais pas du tout ! Ote-toi ça de l'esprit !

_ Je ne suis pas comme tu voulais que je sois, n'est-ce pas.

_ Tu es mon fils et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Fred acquiesça encore.

« J'aime écrire. Quand j'ai une plume et un parchemin à disposition, c'est comme si j'étais dans un autre monde, comme si mon esprit n'avait plus de limites. L'écriture c'est plus qu'une passion, c'est un besoin. Comme l'air que je respire, tu vois ? C'est la plus grande de toutes les magies je crois. »

George se pencha en avant. Non, son fils ne ressemblait pas à l'image qu'il s'était faite de lui à sa naissance mais il n'en était pas moins fier.

« Luna t'aidera. J'en suis sûr. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, on se débrouillera ok ? »


	6. Lapin

**LAPIN**

« Allez mon lapin, on va être en retard si on ne se dépêche pas. »

Teddy fit la moue. A l'âge de douze ans, se faire appeler « mon lapin » par sa grand-mère, c'était ce qu'il appelait la plus grande honte de toute sa vie. Evidemment, la colère et l'embarras le firent rougir, lui, ses cheveux et ses sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? »

Androméda s'assura que son petit-fils emmenait bien toutes ses affaires avant de transplaner pour Londres où il allait prendre la Poudlard Express pour sa deuxième rentrée des classes.

« Tout va bien ?

_ Oui grand-mère, je suis prêt.

_ Alors on y va mon lapin. »

Et alors qu'il lui prenait la main, Teddy soupira. Si une seule personne apprenait à Poudlard que sa grand-mère l'appelait « mon lapin », il pouvait être sûr que sa réputation serait faite en un rien de temps.


	7. Fiole

**FIOLE**

La lumière joue sur le verre de la fiole. Dans le chaudron, la potion bouillonne. La couleur n'est pas tellement engageante et Remus sait qu'elle devrait être plus claire. Beaucoup plus claire d'ailleurs. Il se penche en avant, saisit sa louche et mélange un peu. Une grosse bulle éclate à la surface, projetant des éclaboussures de potion verdâtre. Remus recule.

« C'est ta potion ça ? rigole Sirius.

_ Nan, c'est mes notes d'histoire de la magie ! »

Il soupira, plongea à nouveau sa louche et remplit sa fiole. La lumière joue toujours sur le verre mais elle est obscurcit par le breuvage. Plus loin, James se penche en avant.

« Hé Rem, c'est vraiment une potion d'allégresse ça ? Elle sent l'oignon. »

Tout le monde rit. Tout le monde, sauf Remus qui se renfrogne.

« C'est une potion d'allégresse pour qui ne la boit pas, ajoute Peter. Donc c'est réussi non ?

_ Allez, c'est ça les gars, allez-y. Payez-vous donc ma fiole. »


	8. Extase

**EXTASE**

Le premier terme qui lui venait à l'esprit était «extase » mais « suave » suivait immédiatement. Il y avait une telle beauté, une telle douceur en... la chose ? Il n'était pas bien sûr que le terme convienne. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le nommer plus clairement mais ses sens étaient chamboulés, perturbés par tant de lascivité, presque d'érotisme. L'instant se prolongeait, uniquement parce qu'il s'y employait, se battant de tout son être pour que la fin, tant redoutée, et pourtant inéluctable, n'arrive pas trop vite. Il se débattait contre lui-même mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Malgré la pression de son esprit, malgré sa volonté de fer qui pour une fois serait presque capable de déplacer des montagnes, son corps ne put obéir et la fin tomba, l'extase se dissipa disparut.

Une voix monta alors jusqu'à lui, le rappelant à la raison.

« Eh bien Ron ? Tu le trouves comment ce chocolat ? »


	9. Quinquagénaire

**QUINQUAGENAIRE**

« Et, il faut que tu te rendes à l'évidence, Ron, tu n'es plus un adolescent, tu as cinquante ans, tu es un quinquagénaire maintenant. »

C'est le coup de massue sur la tête, le moment où ma vie s'effondre. Déjà les cheveux blancs qui commençaient à pointer à trente ans, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à les encaisser. Mais alors là c'est… fichu. Je regarde Hermione. Tiens elle peut faire sa fière celle-là.

« La jeunesse ce n'est qu'une question de bon vouloir ! je lui renvoie, assez fier de moi. Suffit de rester jeune dans sa tête. »

Elle est en train de débarrasser les restes du repas. Depuis que les enfants ont quitté la maison, nous prenons la majeure partie de nos dîners dans la cuisine. C'est plus convivial. Mais là, elle se retourne. Je devine sur son visage une hésitation entre l'envie de rire et celle de désespérer. Je ne m'inquiète pas, ça fait quarante ans que je lui fais cet effet là.

« Mais pas du tout. Et d'ailleurs il te suffit de te voir te lever le matin pour s'en rendre compte. »

Bon, ok, ces derniers temps je me lève parfois avec des difficultés. Mais je suis auror depuis longtemps maintenant et même si je fais davantage du travail de bureau que de terrain, je reste efficace. Et puis j'ai travaillé dur et longtemps et j'ai parfois été blessé, sérieusement même, pas étonnant que je me sente un peu raide au réveil.

« Ah oui ? Et se rendre compte concrètement ? »

Un conseil ? Ne jamais chercher à jouer sur les mots avec ma femme.

« Que tu es vieux mon pauvre Ron. T'es un quinquagénaire, il n'y a pas d'autre façon de le dire. »

Elle dépose la vaisselle sale dans l'évier, s'approche de moi et m'embrasse fugacement à la commissure des lèvres.

« Mais ça fait ton charme. Enfin, en partie. »


	10. Un gant et une éponge

**UN GANT ET UNE EPONGE**

Lors de sa sixième grossesse, Molly Weasley fut rapidement épuisée par le bébé. Alors que son ventre grossissait, elle passait beaucoup de temps allongée dans un canapé à essayer de supporter son état. Elle était souvent malade, très vite fatiguée et Arthur s'inquiétait. Et les enfants n'arrangeaient rien.

Un soir, cependant, il fut forcé de les mettre à contribution et surtout Bill et Charlie, les deux aînés, respectivement âgés de onze et neuf ans.

« Les garçons, dit-il, je ne vous demande pas grand-chose. Juste de faire la vaisselle. »

Bill, qui s'apprêtait à faire sa première rentrée à Poudlard, ne jurait depuis quelque temps que par la magie.

« Est-ce que je peux utiliser une baguette ?

_ Hors de question ! Vous trouverez des gants et une éponge sur l'évier. Allez ! Dépêchez-vous ! »

Pendant ce temps, Arthur essayait d'attraper Ron. A un an, il marchait encore à quatre pattes et cherchait par tous les moyens à se défiler. Il finit par l'agripper par son t-shirt et par le soulever tout en repoussant Fred et George, les jumeaux âgés de trois ans qui avaient commencé à dessiner au feutre sur le visage de Percy, cinq ans, qui s'était endormi dans un fauteuil. Du coin de l'œil, il regarda les deux grands traîner les pieds jusqu'à la cuisine. Jugeant qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance, il emmena son plus jeune à l'étage pour lui donner le bain, lui enfiler son pyjama et le mettre au lit.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre les escaliers pour aller chercher les jumeaux et leur faire subir le même sort, il tendit l'oreille. Du rez-de-chaussée, lui parvinrent les voix de Bill et Charlie qui se disputaient. Il soupira, ces deux-là étaient-ils donc incapable de faire quelque chose à deux sans se chamailler ?

Il descendit rapidement l'escalier, remonta à toute vitesse pour allumer la veilleuse dans la chambre de Ron qui s'endormait déjà puis retourna au rez-de-chaussée. Dans la cuisine, un horrible tableau s'offrit à lui. Les deux garçons avaient empilé la vaisselle « propre » sur la table, au milieu des restes du repas. Les assiettes, habituellement blanches, étaient recouvertes de minuscules morceaux de laine bleue formant ici et là des paquets encore mouillés peu ragoûtants.

« Mais… souffla-t-il incrédule. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fichus ? »

Bill et Charlie se retournèrent brusquement, les yeux écarquillés et avec l'air de deux voyous pris en faute. De la mousse débordait de l'évier.

« Avec quoi est-ce que vous avez lavé ces assiettes ?

_ Avec l'éponge, répondit précipitamment Bill en montrant le grattoir couvert de mousse qu'il avait à la main.

_ Et le gant, continua Charlie mais d'un ton un peu plus contrit. Par contre je ne l'ai pas trouvé sur l'évier. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils. L'air coupable de son fils ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Les gants c'était pour protéger les mains de celui qui lavait. »

Il regarda tout autour de lui.

« Tiens Charlie ils sont là, derrière toi, sur le vaisselier. »

Et de fait, deux gros gants en caoutchouc rose attendaient là, parfaitement secs. Un doute par contre, traversa soudainement l'esprit d'Arthur.

« Charlie, montre-moi ce que tu as pris comme gant. »

L'enfant baissa les yeux et leva sa main droite sur laquelle il avait passé… un gros gant en laine que Molly lui avait tricoté pour l'hiver, pour qu'il n'ait pas froid quand il allait jouer dans le jardin.

« Il était pas sur l'évier, dit-il comme pour se défendre. Il était dans mon manteau. »


	11. Venir ou ne pas venir

**VENIR OU NE PAS VENIR**

« Il ne viendra pas. »

Victoire roula des yeux. Depuis cinq minutes, Teddy faisait les cent pas entre la porte d'entrée et la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Elle préférait ne pas le regarder, il lui donnait le mal de mer à aller et venir ainsi, tantôt les mains dans les poches, tantôt le long du corps ou encore croisées dans son dos.

« Teddy, s'il te plaît, j'essaye de travailler. Et toi aussi tu as des cours à réviser alors assieds-toi dans ce fichu canapé, prends tes parchemins et fiche-moi la paix. »

Il cessa de marcher et la jeune femme en remercia silencieusement Merlin. Elle avait presque envie de lui sauter au cou. Ne plus entendre ses pas racler le plancher était presque une bénédiction.

« Il ne viendra pas. Ça m'agace !

_ Eh bien figure-toi que je m'en étais rendue compte. »

Elle soupira et posa ses parchemins sur ses genoux.

« Ecoute, je dois connaître tout ça par cœur pour demain et j'en sais à peine la moitié. Alors j'aimerais bien travailler dans le calme.

_ Mais comment tu peux parler de calme avec tout ce raffut ?

_ Il suffit d'en faire abstraction, c'est bon, c'est pas un match de Quidditch non plus. »

Teddy écarquilla les yeux. Il contourna le canapé pour venir se planter devant elle.

« Mais c'est infernal ! C'est tout le temps, à longueur de journée et même la nuit, ça m'obnubile complètement, ça me ronge. Je ne dors plus, je n'entends plus que ça ! Je… je vais devenir dingue. »

Il était si proche d'elle, les yeux cernés et injectés de sang, les traits tirés. Il était surtout épuisé et Victoire était prête à parier que c'était davantage ses études de médicomagie qui le mettaient dans un tel état. D'autant que les examens arrivaient bientôt. S'il ne lâchait pas un peu de pression, il allait finir par exploser.

« S'il ne vient pas, je ne réponds plus de moi.

_ Ok. C'est bon. »

Elle se leva, retira ses chaussons d'un simple coup de pied et enfila ses tennis.

« Je vais réviser chez mes parents et je t'envoie mon père.

_ Tu crois ?

_ Oui Teddy, je crois. Ce n'est jamais qu'un problème de chaudière qui fuit et toi tu es en train de t'en faire toute une montagne alors avant que tu ne me fasses une crise de je ne sais pas quoi, je t'envoie mon père avec sa baguette. »


	12. Myxomatose

**MYXOMATOSE**

Un mercredi matin, Teddy Lupin se réveilla avec mal à la tête et les traits tirés. Lorsqu'elle le vit descendre l'escalier, Androméda décida de ne pas l'envoyer à l'école moldue. Elle posa sa main sur son front.

« Oh mon chéri, tu as de la fièvre. Tu vas rester au lit et je vais appeler un médicomage. »

L'enfant, âgé de huit ans, fit la grimace mais il ne protesta pas. L'idée de restait à la maison au lieu d'aller étudier les maths et les géographie lui plaisait bien. D'autant qu'il devait avoir une interrogation écrite ce jour-là et qu'il n'avait pas fait ses exercices d'anglais non plus. Il but la moitié de son chocolat chaud puis retourna se coucher.

Dans la matinée, Harry vint lui rendre visite.

« Eh bien mon lapin, paraît que t'es malade. »

Teddy acquiesça, prenant exprès un air malheureux même si en réalité, il avait passé son temps avec ses joueurs de quidditch miniature. Il en était déjà au troisième match de sa coupe du monde personnelle.

« Qu'a dit le médicomage ?

_ Il n'est pas encore venu. Grand-mère dit qu'il viendra en début d'après-midi.

_ D'accord. Comment tu te sens ? »

Teddy haussa les épaules.

« Bof. Pas terrible.

_ Hé ! Moi je sais ce que tu as ?

_ Ah oui ?

_ T'es mon lapin à moi, t'as la myxomatose. »

Harry partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Teddy ricana mais, en réalité, il n'avait rien compris à la plaisanterie.


End file.
